Rebellious
by Holly9789
Summary: Based on episode 4x08. Rizzles fanfic. Cailin comes to live with Maura and Jane for an unknown period of time. Will they be able to contain and control her rebellious teenage ways? Or will Cailin find a way to take advantage of the two of them right from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for taking interest in this story. The idea for this story popped into my head after watching tonight's amazing episode of Rizzoli & Isles (4x08). Just a few things you should know before reading this story, Jane and Maura are a couple and also I have lowered Cailin's age down to 15 to suit my story better. I also have no beta so any mistakes are of my own and I apologize in advanced. Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything regarding these characters or the fabulous show/books of Rizzoli & Isles.**_

* * *

It wasn't even 2 in the morning when Maura and Jane awoke to the sound of loud and obnoxious music blasting throughout the house and throughout the many walls. Maura was the first to arouse from her sleep, looking around the pitch black room with a clearly disoriented look upon her tired face. What the hell? She thought to herself before instantly remembering who and what was causing this ruckus.

"Cailin..." She growled beneath her breath, her usually calm demeanor instantly dissolving into oblivion.

She gently shook the much more heavy sleeper whom was snoring next to her, lifting her foot from the satin sheets to lightly kick the brunettes lower half while whispering under her breath.

"Jane?" Of course Jane just grumbled and rolled over so that her back was now facing Maura, which only caused the blonde to get even more irritated. Raising her voice to a volume she knew Jane couldn't nor would she ignore.

"**Jane!** Don't make me kick you out of this bed!" Maura couldn't help but smirk in somewhat of triumph for her accomplishment as Jane instantly forced her eyes open, obviously now aware of the noise as well as Maura's grumpiness.

"Maybe I should start calling you grumpypants instead of smartypants!" Jane exclaimed with her usual hint of sarcasm mixed in her raspy and thick with sleep voice. Slowly moving into a sitting position while attempting to brush the annoying matted and tousled curls from her face. Earning a much softer look from Maura with still a hint of vexation in her posture.

"What should we do Jane? I don't want her to hate me, I mean it's only the first night of her being here."Maura calming down considerably while her tone changes too one of worry and nervousness, she wasn't exactly certified when it came to teenagers, or even children for that matter.

"Well I for one am not putting up with that every night for the next month or so. I'll put a stop to that, right this second." Jane definitely wasn't fearful of the 15 year old or of the fact she possibly could end up hating Maura or even herself. The brunette liked her sleep and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of it.

She gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips and then shuffled out of the bed much to her dislike. Not bothering to check herself over as she groggily dragged herself out of their bedroom and toward the guest bedroom, banging harshly on it so that Cailin wouldn't have any choice but to hear it over her horrible music. After roughly five or six knocks the teenager finally turned down the music and opened the door, the disastrous arrangement of clothes and a variety of other random things splayed across the room as if a tornado had just touched down in there.

"Good grief! What are you doing in here Cailin, trying to make a man-made tornado?!" Jane's sarcasm was anything but funny in her own eyes, this was beyond acceptable and she wasn't going to let the rebellious teenager walk right over her or Maura especially.

"Huh?" Cailin looked toward Jane in confusion, glancing back toward which was her new room for the time being before gazing carelessly back at the angered brunette.

"I was just listening to music and painting my nails, was I _**really**_ that loud?" Her eyebrows knitting together as if she were completely genuine with her state of confusion.

"Could you** _please_ **just use headphones after 9pm and keep the singing to a minimum?!"

Jane didn't wait for a response, she didn't need nor want one anyways. Her cozy bed and the warmth of her girlfriend were calling her name, her question was more of a statement or demand anyways. She hoped Cailin would listen to her and follow those two simple guidelines, how much more simple could they be?

Once she made it back to the master bedroom she immediately closed the door and slid back into the bed beside the already fast asleep blonde, her arms above and beneath the back of her head while her mouth peaked open a smidge. Watching her for a few moments before she carefully wrapped her arms around the peaceful sleeping woman, her lips pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. She loved moments like these where she could secretly be a softy and not have to worry about anyone seeing or judging her. She had always been this way when alone with Maura, gentle and sweet from the beginning.

She found herself unable to sleep after dealing with Cailin, her mind had now started to race with various thoughts. Some were good while some weren't as good. She was currently thinking about herself and Maura, how they had finally became a couple after denying the love they shared for one another for over 4 years. It had happened quite fast but neither of them had minded that part, they both had grown tired of waiting on the other to make a move or show a sign when it happened.

They had spent some time at what was still at the time only Maura's place, it had been a long and tiring day with everyone in a hurry to solve a grueling murder. Resulting in the two of them both collapsed on the couch together, a beer in Jane's hand and a glass of wine in Maura's. They had both decided on keeping the flat screen off, they both just wanted some quiet time to settle down and let everything sink in from the day. Only a few minutes had passed though, only a few minutes before their lips had met for the first time, emitting a spark between the two of them which neither of the women could ignore.

After going out on countless secret dates in their spare time aside from work and things with Jane's family, they had finally decided to tell her family and of course Korsak and Frost. It had actually gone perfect, besides the fact they learned Frankie and Frost had actually bet between the two of them on when they would finally become a couple. Angela was just excited as Maura and Jane were, instantly going from talking about how thankful she was that Jane wasn't going to be alone anymore to the fact they could still give her grandchildren in the future. Earning several groans from the others in the room, apart from Maura who just simply and politely let out a quiet but genuine laugh in response.

Now here they were almost a year later, living happily together and sharing every moment possible with each other. They were just about as close to a perfect couple as could be, well of course besides the normal disagreements they had from time to time. But they both knew that was just something that came with each relationship and they always ended up hugging and kissing it out within a few minutes. Neither one of them could imagine their life without the other in it, they truly were made for each other. Even with all their complete opposites when it comes to their personalities and upbringings, they were a match made in Heaven.

Jane was still lost in her thoughts when she was harshly shoved from them by a hand smacking her face, a gasp flying from her mouth in surprise. She rubbed the sore spot which was currently burning across her cheek and carefully moved the limp hand of her still sleeping girlfriend from her face, rolling herself over to face away from Maura just incase it happened again.

She had been lying there for roughly half an hour and was just about to finally doze off when she heard the disturbing music once again blaring throughout the house, the same exact dreadful song which had caused her to be awoken from her slumber not even an hour before. The brunette didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that the blonde was still sleeping throughout this bout of music, earning a groan of jealousy as well as frustration to escape past her lips.

She was way too tired to deal with this right now again, she was way too angry to deal with this right now again. She simply just slid her pillow out from under her own head and then dramatically slammed it over her head with her hands over the top of it, making sure to apply pressure near her ears to hopefully drowned out the unwelcome sound.

This was going to be a hell of a long month. Those were Jane's last thoughts before she finally escaped into her dreams, which were actually of nightmares, nightmares consisting of none other than the famous Charles Hoyt. Whom even while six feet under the ground could and still did haunt Jane to this day, he still found a way to cause her pain and suffering without even walking this Earth.

Would she ever be able to sleep without having nightmares of him? Why was she having such a difficult time getting over him, all these years later? Was there any hope of Cailin actually following their rules while under their roof and supervision? Those were questions which were still unknown and unanswered. One could only guess that both the blonde and brunette would soon find out the answers to both those nerve-wracking questions, in a matter of time. Whether they truly wanted those questions answered or not, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first installment of this story, I hope you liked it and will continue to follow this story throughout the chapters of the future. I hope to be publishing new chapters once a week, permitting life allows me to have the time along with any writers block :P. I apologize for this chapter not being long, I definitely would have liked it to be longer. I promise to make the future chapters longer. Much love and appreciation to all of you whom have read this, xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post a new chapter today, I've just been really excited to start this story. My creative and writing juices have just been running nonstop when it comes to this story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter and will continue to follow this story in the future. I appreciate all of you, even the larger group of you who don't leave reviews. Much love and appreciation, xoxo.**

_**Disclaimer ~ See chapter 1 for the disclaimer. I own nothing regarding these amazing characters.**_

* * *

The next morning which happened to thankfully be a Saturday, Jane was harshly awakened from her deep sleep around eight by a loud shriek coming from what she could only guess as the kitchen. She instantly recognized the voice to belong to Maura which caused her protective instincts to kick in. Bolting up and out of the bed in one quick swift motion before grabbing her gun from its usual spot in their safe.

Once she had taken the safety off her gun she headed quietly out of the bedroom, her gun raised near her chest and pointed outwards as she scouted out the house for any signs of forced entry. Making it within the next couple of minutes to the kitchen where she instantly sighed in relief, seeing the blonde standing in front of the kitchen island with her hands out in front of her and her mouth wide open. Jane quickly put the safety back on her gun and placed it down on the side table, quietly tiptoeing over to Maura careful not to scare her.

"Maura, what's going on? Are you alright?" At the sound of her lover's distressed and worried voice Maura turned around to face her, keeping her stance and demeanor of one of stress and irritation.

"Look at my kitchen Jane! Look at this damn mess!" She shouted without really realizing it or meaning too, her beautiful hazel eyes much larger then usual.

Jane then turned her attention past the flustered blonde, her eyes widening twice the size of Maura's widened ones as she took in the state of their kitchen. Her eyes scanning the sink to see an overlapping pile of dirty dishes stacked to the point they could topple to the floor any second now. She then gazed toward the kitchen island where she was met with the sight of what seemed to be a mixture of pancake batter and cracked eggshells. Jane was disgusted to say the least and she knew Maura was likely to start having a panic attack within the next minute or so, she had to distract the almost OCD doctor and get her out of the kitchen.

"Maura sweetheart, why don't you go take a shower? I'll get this cleaned up, don't worry about it. You know I've made much bigger and worse messes than this one." She attempted to joke toward Maura, only earning a faint smile in return before the blonde headed silently back toward their bedroom for her shower.

The brunette waited until she heard the sound of the shower water running before she rushed for the ME's phone, hitting the speed dial number which she knew was assigned for no one other than the culprit of this revolting disaster. Just as the phone was approaching its last ring before going to voicemail, she heard an all to familiar voice pick up the phone.

"Ma? Wha...Why do you have Cailin's phone?!" She practically growled into the phone which caused a sigh to be emitted by her Italian mother in response.

"Hello Janie, good morning to you too. Cailin is with me, she asked me too take her to the mall. We should be sometime this afternoon." Jane listened to her mother while beginning to clean the first of many dirty dishes, keeping the phone near her ear by her shoulder and neck.

"Well would you please inform the little bra..." She heaved a heavy sigh and quickly stopped herself from finishing the word which was threatening to slip past her tongue, Angela taking the opportunity to take over the conversation.

"I will bring the sweet girl home late Janie, please be in a better mood by then." Angela then hung up the phone before Jane could get in another word.

Jane instantly knew from the time she heard her mother's voice that the teenager had purposely asked Angela to answer her phone for her, Cailin had to of known she was going to get in trouble. Who does this? Who leaves a mess to this extent? Who does this when being a guest in someone's home? She may be Maura's half-sister and this might be the only place Cailin has to go but Jane wasn't going to tolerate this behavior.

What was really strange about all of this was how sudden Cailin had just appeared at their home yesterday afternoon, without Hope with her or any letter from Hope explaining her sudden absence and request of them taking care of Cailin for the time being. They had been trying to get a hold of Hope since Cailin arrived but all they got was her voicemail, which was already full from all the voicemails they left in her inbox previously. When they tried to ask Cailin where her mother was or when she was coming back, the teenager would simply shrug her shoulders and say something about Hope being out of the country for a charity mission. Jane had thought it sounded sketchy from the beginning but she wasn't going to just tell Maura her own sister couldn't stay with them, she was only fifteen after all.

A little over an hour later Jane had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen, the dishes being cleaned and put back where they belong, and the kitchen island scrubbed clean of the disgusting mixture which was once covering it. The shower had been turned off about thirty minutes before Jane finished and she guessed that Maura must have went into the yoga room in an attempt to relieve some of the stress she was currently feeling. The brunette couldn't blame her though, she was feeling just as stressed and tensed. She was much more used to this type of thing though, especially when it came to siblings and the messes they seemed to always leave behind.

After Jane made sure everything was where it should be and doing a quick overview, she sighed in relief and headed toward the yoga room. Finding Maura lying on her back on the over-sized blue exercise ball, her eyes clamped shut as she tries to concentrate.

"Maur? Maura?" She asks in a slightly concerned voice, moving closer to the tensed woman before sitting down Indian style beside the large ball while waiting for a response. When she realized Maura wasn't going to give her one, she sighed softly and tried again.

"I cleaned up the kitchen Maur, everything is back in its rightful place and you can't even tell anything had happened to it."

This caused Maura's eyes to slowly flutter open and glance toward the brunette, a look of shock across her face. "Really?"

Jane laughed at the blonde's look of shock and nodded her head with a smile, leaning to the side to give the woman a quick kiss on the lips while murmuring against them. "Really, it looks good as new."

This caused Maura's face to light up as if it were Christmas morning, returning the kiss to her amazing detective before slowly pulling away with a beaming smile spread across her lipstick stained lips. "Thank you Jane, that was sweet of you."

Jane just simply returned the smile before carefully and very gently kicking the exercise ball, causing Maura to tumble off it and onto the yoga mat spread across the floor. The brunette instantly and in a playful way moving to hover over the now laughing doctor, tickling her sides while pinning her hands high above her head.

"That's for kicking me and threatening to push me out of the bed last night." Jane said in between her tickling, a teasing smirk appearing across her lips as Maura wiggles and squirms beneath her with laughter.

She was glad to hear that adorable laugh and see those gorgeous pearly white teeth from her girlfriend, she truly felt like the luckiest woman on the Earth. As long as Maura was happy so was Jane, as long as she had Maura she'd never complain about her life. They had been through more ups and downs than most couples should have to go through, but at the end of the day they always had a smile on their faces. Their lives were anything but normal, but they always got through the obstacles together.

Maura and Jane had been lying in each others arms across the yoga mats for about an hour when they heard the front door open and then loudly shut a few seconds later. Both women hurriedly sitting up at the noise, looking at each other with a curious but also timid look on their faces. Jane then leaned near Maura's ear and whispered under her breath.

"Stay here, it's probably just ma. I'll go make sure." She nodded her head and kissed the blonde's creased with worry forehead before moving to get up.

Blowing her a quick kiss from over her shoulder at the door before disappearing from it. Jane then quietly followed the noise she was hearing which lead her into the kitchen once again, finding her mother scrambling around the kitchen while Cailin sits on the island with a large piece of gauze pressed to her forehead.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?!" Jane asked, making sure to keep her voice down so Maura couldn't hear her and start to panic.

Angela quickly turned around at the sound of her daughters raspy voice, offering her a sympathetic smile before gesturing toward Cailin with her hand. The teenager taking the opportunity to remove the gauze from her forehead and show the massive and oozing with blood gash on her forehead.

"Jesus..." Jane muttered under her breath, knowing from her own past experiences that the gash was way too deep to just be left alone. She was going to have to get Maura, the blonde was going to have to stitch it up.

The brunette decided to just holler for the blonde, not seeing any reason to go all the way back to the yoga room or risk possibly scaring the doctor with her heavy footsteps.

"Maura?! It's alright, it's just ma and Cailin! We've got a little blood though, could you please come take a look?" The three of them heard the sound of feet shuffling down the hallway toward the kitchen, the doctor appearing a few moments later followed by a dramatic gasp.

"Cailin! Angela! How...? Why?!" Maura's face showed every sign of not only fear but also concern, how was she going to explain the possible scar that may appear from this gash to Hope once she came back from wherever the hell she was?

Maura glared at the two of them in anger at this happening and then silently patted her way over to the medicine cabinet where she kept the first aid kit, Angela and Jane quickly moving out of her way while watching her nervously. She then started to gather everything around the kitchen she was going to need, her body just as tensed as this morning if not even more. Jane just simply watched her girlfriend with a look of a mixture between sadness and shock, she hated to see her usually perfectly put together together so out of sorts and upset.

* * *

**Uh oh, seems like Maura might just be on the verge of losing her cool! Keeping following this story and checking for new chapters to know what else might happen on this crazy journey! Also, any ideas for chapters you have please feel free to PM them to me or leave them as a review. I'm always up for suggestions. Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third installment of Rebellious. I apologize for the long wait, my mother is having surgery on the 30th of this month so everything is a little hectic right now at home. I plan to hopefully have new chapters previously written for each week, but it may not work out every week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer ~ See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

After Maura had cleaned up the nasty gash and stitched it up, she offered Cailin some heavy pain killers and then helped her over to the couch. Commanding her to lie down and rest without giving her any chance to object. The enraged blonde then turned her attention to Angela and her loving detective, giving them both a questionable look even though she knew that Jane only knew as much as she did.

"So... What exactly happened? Cailin obviously didn't just wake up this morning with a huge gash on her forehead." Crossing her arms firmly over her chest while now narrowing her eyes in Angela's direction, she was obviously already protected of her younger half-sister.

Angela looked between Jane and the furious blonde before sighing heavily, realizing that the silent teenager wasn't going to say anything. She was on her own on this one.

"She was skateboarding Maura, we stopped at the park for a brief while because she had brought skateboard along to the mall. She said explained she had been taught at a very young age and didn't ever use a helmet, I didn't know she wasn't being honest."

Angela gave a sincere look of apology and the blonde instantly gave her a trusting nod before looking back toward the teenager, who was now lying across the couch with a bag of frozen peas clutched directly over the injured and aching area of her forehead.

"Is this true, Cailin?"

"Its true... but I really have been skateboarding since I was a child, honest Maura. I just forgot my helmet at my... our mothers house and decided to try to ride without it."

The doctor then gave Cailin a look as if to demand her to keep explaining, her arms folded across her chest in an impatient stance as she hovered above the teenager.

"I didn't see a tree branch that had fallen from one of the park trees, I ran over it and.."

She paused to remove the frozen peas from her forehead, accidentally poking her stitched up gash instead of pointing at it like she had initially planned to do. Earning a wince and a few curse words to slip from her mouth and under her breath, the three other women in the room all sharing glances at the adolescence poor choice of words.

"And you got ejected from the skateboard?" Maura didn't need to see the nod which came seconds later from the teenager. She could easily see the scenario in her head, every precise second as it happened.

Jane whom had become abnormally quiet throughout the entire bout of interrogation which was usually her job, finally arose from her seat and stepped closer to the doctor. Wrapping her arms around her slender frame and pulling her closer while murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Angela took this time to evacuate herself and Cailin from dodge, she knew Maura wasn't upset with her but she hated all the unwanted tension she could feel surrounding her.

"Cailin, let me help you upstairs to the guest bedroom. I'm sure your going to need some rest after today's hectic events."

This earned a thankful look from both her daughter and Cailin as well, Maura seeming to be calming down significantly by the warm embrace she had been happily given. Angela helped Cailin up from the couch and then quietly escorted her up the stairs to the guest bedroom, helping her get situated as she tried not to let her motherly instincts pick in when she took in the surroundings of the trashed room. She never remembered Jane being this messy, not even her Frankie or Tommy either.

"Maur sweetheart?" Jane whispered toward the blonde who had leaned her full weight back on the brunette and had closed her eyes fully. The swaying and murmuring from the detective almost lulling her to sleep right in this very spot, this very awkward and uncomfortable spot.

"Hmm?" She hummed against Jane as if she weren't really answering, causing a smile at her cuteness to surprisingly appear across Jane's lips.

"I know your not a fan of naps, but I think you could use one. Besides, we have the rest of the week off."

She almost cringed at the last part of her words, she had taken the liberty of using a week of personal days off for the two of them. It was something she had done while Maura was taking her shower that morning, it was the only time she was sure Maura wouldn't overhear and coming running into the room to try and stop her. Her exquisite doctor liked to be a workaholic, even more so than herself. She had planned for them to go on a secluded vacation for almost a month now, but Cailin's unexpected visit and stay had harshly stopped those plans from ever being set in stone.

Maura must have really been out of it because all Jane got in return was a simple nod of her head, no blow up about missing work or anything else which the detective had dreaded to hear. It definitely shocked Jane, but she wasn't going to make much fuss about it. She knew Maura was just exhausted from the events which had taken place in less than twenty-four hours of each other. Cailin really was a handful, Jane didn't know how Hope could handle this day after day.

* * *

A little over an hour later the blonde was fast asleep in their bed with the covers up to her neck and a fluffy pillow beneath her blonde tousled hair. Angela had slipped out of the house as Jane was helping a very groggy Maura up the stairs, she had whispered something about Cailin being asleep and that she would come by later to make us all dinner. Jane had simply nodded her head and passed the older woman on by, having Maura's full weight against her was starting to make her back seriously ache.

Jane had made sure the blonde was completely out of it and in a deep sleep before she made her escape out of their bedroom, making sure to kiss her forehead and murmur that she loved her before she finally left the dimly lit room.

She was now in the guest bedroom where the teenager was now heavily knocked out on the bed from the painkillers, headphones covering her ears and blaring music which Jane could hear as soon as she entered the room. Jane didn't even try to be quiet, it was impossible for her to be anyways. She had decided to clean up the guest bedroom for the sake of her girlfriends health and stress level. She made a mental note to not let Cailin trash it like this again, she certainly wasn't going to be her damn maid.

She pushed some clothes away from her and then sat down on the nicely cold hardwood floor, beginning to make piles of clothes which she could only guess on if they were clean or dirty. Presuming the ones which were inside out to be dirty and the others which were very wrinkled, to be the clean ones.

Checking the clock on the nightstand every so often to make sure she wasn't spending too much time in here. She didn't want Cailin to see her in here and get the idea that she would always be here to pick up after the teenager, nor did she want Maura to wake up and find the brunette in her cleaning. Maura had yet to see the guest bedroom and Jane was praying she could at least get it to look somewhat presentable before she had a chance to look at it.

After she had sorted through the unorganized clothing she moved on to the trash, things like empty food wrappers and empty water bottles. Picking various items of trash up by the handfuls and stuffing them into the trash bag which she had thankfully gotten before starting this almost impossible task. Within the first few minutes the black trash bag was completely full, the trash attempting to make its escape from the opening as Jane quickly but with somewhat of a struggle managed to tie it closed. Earning a successful grunt to pass her lips, setting the heavy bag of trash near the doorway.

After filling up two more bags with an assortment of trash Jane was finally done picking up the visible trash around the room. Scanning it over once more to make sure she didn't miss anything, she let out a relieved sigh at the now cleanness of the room.

Glancing toward the still heavy drugged and passed out teenager sprawled out across the bed before she headed out of the bedroom, two of the trash bags in her hands while she carefully and as quietly as possible kicked the third one down the stairs in front of her. Shutting the door to the guest bedroom on her way out before she followed the third trash bag down the flight of stairs.

She then headed out the front door and tossed all three of the trash bags into the trunk of her car, wiping away a few beads of sweat which had been previously sliding down her forehead. She didn't want to risk Maura seeing the bags of trash and wondering where they came from, she was worried the blonde might explode at that point. She was already on the verge of losing it, Jane truthfully suspected it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

The raven haired woman had never seen the blonde really lose it, besides the incident with her having to shoot Maura's father. Jane was thankful she wasn't the one who would take the unexpected blow this time, a furious Maura was definitely not one anyone wanted to mess with. She worked so hard to keep her composure, which always made the times when she lost it worse than expected.

Jane shut the trunk to her car and then fished her cellphone out of her pocket, sending a text to Maura's phone so that she wouldn't worry when she awoke from her nap and learned Jane had left the house.

_"I'm out running some errands, I'll be home soon with dinner. Love, your detective."_

She read the text message over a few times to make sure it sounded okay before she finally sent it. Waiting until it had signaled it had gotten delivered to Maura's phone before she got into the driver's seat of her car. Putting the key into the ignition and starting up the car, she then backed out of the driveway and began to head toward the local dumpster place.

Listening to some random song which was being played from an already inserted CD, she grinned when she recognized it to be one of Maura's favorite CD's. She didn't quite know all the words so she settled for just humming along instead, the grin staying plastered across her face as she drove into the city. It was late September and the leaves had begun their transformation, Autumn was right around the corner and so was winter. She would never get tired of living here, living in the great city of Boston.

It seemed like nothing could or would damper her unusually cheery mood. She had suddenly felt happier and more at peace with everything in her life, then ever before. Maybe it was the fact she was listening to the cheery song, or maybe she was simply just thankful for the people and things in her life.

Either way things were definitely about to change, even more drastically than they already had. Maura and Jane had survived the second day of chaos with Cailin, but could they handle the days to come in the near future? Could they stick together through the teenagers rebellious antics? Only time and a whole lot of patience could answer that, patience neither the blonde nor the brunette cared to have.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to read the future chapters of this story. I'm planning to maybe change it up a bit and use first person POV with Maura, Jane, and possibly Cailin as well in the next few chapters. Keep all the lovely views and reviews coming, xoxo.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! I've done something a little different this time and used first person instead. Please let me know if you like it or prefer third person better. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and even just views. They all mean a lot to me and definitely help my confidence!**

_**Disclaimer ~ I sadly own nothing regarding these amazing characters or the wonderful show!**_

* * *

_**Maura's POV**_

Rolling over onto my stomach in my half asleep state, I felt around on the other side of the bed for Jane. Instantly emitting a heavy sigh in disappointment as I feel nothing but the cold black sheets against the expensive mattress and realize she had never even laid down with me. I had literally passed out before my head even had a chance to hit the pillow, all this nonsense with Cailin was truly exhausting in every shape and form possible.

After peeking an eye open to indeed make sure Jane wasn't just lying somewhere else, or even fallen off the bed for that matter I slowly sat up in the bed. Leaning back against the headboard of my king size bed, I heard the faint sound of what seemed to be a vibration of some sort.

Upon further investigation and using my good sense of hearing, I finally discovered the source of the noise. Grabbing my phone out of the nightstand drawer, I noticed I had a message from Jane and couldn't help but smile even before I had a chance to read it.

Sliding the top drawer of the nightstand back closed, I then unlocked my phone and read the text message Jane had left for me about an hour upon me waking up. A small frown appearing across my lips as I mumble beneath my breath.

"Is she avoiding something? Is she avoiding _me_?"

I instantly push those thoughts out of my mind with a slight shake of my head, Jane would tell me if that were truly the case. She had always been the outspoken one, something she got from her mother whether she liked it or not. I liked that about her though, I never had to worry about doing something wrong or her pretending to care when she truly didn't.

My thoughts were harshly and suddenly interrupted by the sound of rustling coming from the hallway, my reflexes warning me to start panic. I almost touch the number 1 on my speed dial to call Jane, but then hear another sound which causes me to stop myself. The second sound had been a cough, a cough of which I recognized to belong to Cailin.

_"Be safe, love you."_

I send the quick and simple message to Jane and then swing my legs off the side of the bed. Looking myself over in the full length mirror and fixating my tousled blonde waves, I then make my way out of the bedroom. Catching a glimpse of Cailin about halfway down the various steps with the bag of frozen peas still clutched to her forehead.

"Cailin?"

I wait for her to turn around and watch closely as her free hand tightly clutches onto the stairwell to keep herself steady. My eyes then moving to gaze upon her forehead which much to my disadvantaged stays hidden from me by the frozen block of peas.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet Cailin, the pain medicine I gave you is quite strong. I wouldn't want you getting another injury."

My face turning to one of concern as I watch her expression change from its guarded one to a much softer one. The tone in her voice alerting me to the fact she was still half asleep and probably not even fully aware of her surroundings.

"I was just going to get a snack, do you have any cookies?"

I couldn't help but laugh into my hand at her question which seemed a little random, shaking my head as a response. Giving her a warm smile as I walk closer to the stairs and then down the few to stand beside her, my hand lightly touching the middle of her back.

"Jane and I don't really eat much sugar, much to her dismay might I add. She's picking us up some dinner though, she shouldn't be much longer."

Cailin just nodded her head in my direction and then started to silently head the rest of the way down the stairs, my hand never leaving the small of her back as I made sure she indeed stayed on her feet. Once we were both off the stairs I then guided her slowly into the living room, helping her sit down on the couch before propping her feet up for her on a pillow which was resting on top of the coffee table.

"Would you like a snack to tide you over until Jane gets back?"

I ask with a sincere look across my face, examining her stitched up gash after making her lower the frozen vegetables into her lap. Only getting a single shake of her head as a response, I sigh softly.

_Why was she being so difficult? Why wouldn't she open up to me? I mean I know I'm only her half-sister but I'm the only sibling she has, half or whole._

After asking one more time and getting the same response I decide to leave her be for a while. Handing her the remote to the flat screen along with a warm blanket, I then move to the loveseat and sit down. My legs tucked comfortably beneath me while I rest my head in the palm of my head, watching countless channels on the TV fly by at a rapid speed which makes my head start to spin in circles.

I sigh with a tremendous amount of relief and thankfulness as she finally picks a channel after several more times of flipping aimlessly through the guide. Watching her from the corner of my eye as she leans forward to set the remote down on the table before she leans back against the couch once again and keeps her attention directly on the TV.

At some point during a commercial break I had decided to whisper in her direction that I had once watched an episode of this crazy show. I had gotten a whisper back from her and gathered from the small response that it was her favorite show as of right now, something I would definitely have to remember and keep in mind for the upcoming holidays which seemed to be approaching much faster than usual.

After seeing two episodes turn into a third and then a fourth, I was beginning to get worried about where Jane might be. It had over three hours since she left me the message and I just all of a sudden had this bad feeling inside. Like my guts were trying to give me a sign, if it were actually possible for my insides to do that, which might I add is not even remotely possible.

I quickly grab my phone off the armrest of the loveseat and then press the speed dial for Jane. Placing the phone up to my left ear while gesturing politely for Cailin to turn it down a little, which he does surprisingly without much rudeness. The phone rings various times until it reaches Jane's voice-mail, which isn't even her voice because she was too lazy to set it up and personalize the greeting herself.

Waiting patiently for the signature beeping noise to indicate I was able to leave a message, I get up from my spot on the loveseat and walk to the other side of the spacious living room. Hoping to avoid Cailin being able to hear my message, just in case she gets worried as well.

"Hi baby, it's Maura... I was just wondering where you are, please give me a call when you get this. Love you."

Hanging up the phone after allowing my voice to linger on the line, I sigh heavily for what seems like the hundredth time today. My eyes lingering downwards to my watch I then notice it's almost seven o'clock, Jane should have been here already. It was almost two hours past our usual dinner time and she had to of known Cailin and I were going to be getting hungry by now.

"Would you like some tea, Cailin? I'm not sure where Jane is but I'm sure she will be here soon."

My voice seeming a little on the edge with nervousness of a bad feeling, which Cailin thankfully doesn't seem to pay much attention to if any at all. I watch her nod her head while keeping her gaze glued to the TV screen, making me question to myself if she even heard a word I had said. I shrugged it off though and simply headed quietly into the adjoining kitchen area.

After turning on the kettle which was already on the stove and starting to heat up, I grab two teacups from their usual spot in the upper left kitchen cupboard along with the rest of the ingredients needed for the tea. Walking around the kitchen island in an absent minded state while my thoughts slip away and begin to lingering off into oblivion, unable to stop myself from worrying about Jane and her safety for that matter.

It wasn't just the fact she wasn't here yet. No, it was also the fact she hadn't checked in with me like she usually does. Ever since our relationship started we had both made the same promise and took the time to always at least send each other text messages every hour, give or take of course. If she was just running errands and grabbing our dinner, why couldn't she answer my call? Why would she be this late?

Surely she was safe though, right? I mean we were both off of work for the next week so she couldn't possibly be at the precinct. Maybe I was just overreacting because I was home alone with Cailin for really the first time. I just couldn't figure out how to shake this bad feeling, it was what started this sense of panic in the first place. Lets just hope I don't start hyperventilating, Lord knows I don't want Cailin to see that. She'd probably just give me a weird look and then laugh, thinking I'm some kind of joke or something.

Cailin's sarcasm and attitude wasn't anything like Jane's, the teenagers was hurtful and intended to be that way. I had noticed that within minutes of first meeting her. She really needed to learn that one saying Jane uses on me when I ramble... Something about inserting my foot into my mouth. Which isn't even remotely possible for me, even with all the yoga I've been doing lately.

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every Tuesday. With the exception of maybe a day or two depending on how the weeks go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Please review or leave me a PM and let me know if you'd prefer the rest of this story to be in third or first person. I noticed some of you liked it better in first but then some of you liked it in third better. I hope you enjoy this chapter, xoxo!**

_**Disclaimer ~ I sadly own nothing regarding these amazing character as well as the fabulous show.**_

* * *

_**Jane's POV**_

After taking the multiple bags of disgusting garbage which I had earlier collected from Cailin's mess of a temporary room to the local dump, I headed to one of the local supermarkets to pick up a couple of miscellaneous and various items for the house.

Grabbing a shopping cart from the front of the store which always seemed to be busy no matter the day or time, I then made my way toward the row of countless isles. Grabbing the list I had previously made while in the car, I unfold the wrinkled paper as I shuffle down each aisle and grab things off the shelves that are on the unorganized list. About halfway through the crammed aisle I suddenly felt and heard a growl of irritation and frustration escaping past my lips after unexpectedly catching the sight of someone I recognized, someone I didn't want to recognized nor see ever.

I quickly make a u-turn in the middle of the busy narrow aisle and then scurry as far away as possible in the other direction. Skipping at least four or five isles in the process which I had no intention of going down anyways. Letting out a relieved sigh after a few tense moments of praying she hadn't seen me, I was happy to find out she hadn't followed me even if she did see me.

The sad truth was I knew exactly whom she was and still is today. Caroline Pollock, her name instantly clicked into my mind the moment my brown eyes accidentally gazed toward her. Nobody had known this part about my past, but she and I had once dated in high school during my junior year. We lasted in secrecy for less than a month before I found out she had cold-heartedly cheated on me, with a man who became her husband and father of her three children soon after we graduated high school. It had never been a big deal but neither of us had ever made an effort to say a word to the other after the break up. It was nothing but awkward glances and uncomfortable moments of unbearable silence for those last two years of high school. Loads of fun, don't you agree?

I made the rest of my presence at the supermarket rushed and within the next twenty minutes I had paid for the groceries and successfully made it out of the market to my car without another glimpse of Caroline Pollock. I was beyond thankful I had managed to pull off avoiding her, I didn't have the time nor did I in the slightest want to have an awkward and tensed conversation with that woman. I made sure to make a mental note not to shop at this supermarket again, there were plenty of others I could use. Plenty others whom probably had better sales and prices anyways.

The local radio station was now blaring rock music into my ears as I drummed my fingertips against the leather steering wheel, a small smirk appearing across my lips at the thought of Maura being in the passenger seat and attempting to holler at me over the obnoxiously loud music. Using her cute googlemouth to explain to me the statistics about loud music and the effects it has on our eardrums. She never seemed to leave my mind even when she wasn't with me and nagging in my ear, not that I'd ever be complaining though. Her nagging was definitely something I loved about her, especially when it pertained to Bass and the fact he wasn't a turtle but indeed a tortoise. Something I always knew but still said whenever Bass was around the both of us, just to hear the beautiful blonde correct me with a serious look. I always wondered if she secretly was doing the same, finding it amusing but not allowing me to know so?

My thoughts continued to center around Maura and all her cuteness while driving towards our lovely home. A drive which usually only took twenty minutes at the most, but on this very Saturday was most likely going to take at least an hour. A large amount of traffic had come into my view through the windshield after only five minutes of driving through the city, you would have thought it was rush hour and a hectic weekday if you had seen all of this ridiculous traffic. People whom were also stuck in the traffic jam were beginning to honk their horns with looks of frustration and impatience across their tired faces.

I however stayed calm and relaxed against the back of my seat. I hated traffic just as much as the next person but I knew honking and swearing under my breath wasn't going to make all these cars disappear or start moving along any faster. Odds are there was most likely a wreck that happened down the road and it was probably blocking off one of the two lanes of traffic. This street was known to have a lot of wrecks happen, it was near the interstate and most of the people who used it were traveling from other states and cities.

Not knowing how long I was going to be stuck in this mess, I decided it would be best to call Maura and let her know that I had gotten stuck in this traffic jam. There was only one problem though, I couldn't find my cell phone anywhere in the car. I had looked literally everywhere where it would and possibly could be._ Maybe I left it at the market? Maybe it fell beneath my seat?_

Now was the perfect time for me to curse under my breath. Now was the perfect time to harshly hit both my scarred and constantly aching hands against the leather of my cars steering wheel. I could be so damn irresponsible sometimes, most of the time actually. I had gotten a considerable amount better about being responsible after moving in with Maura, always doing the dishes when needed and making sure to do laundry at least once a week. It was the small things like losing my cell phone that made me constantly realize that I hadn't completely lost and gotten rid of my irresponsible traits.

Knowing Maura like the back of my hand, she was probably freaking out right at this very moment. She had probably tried to call and text me with many failed attempts, only to get no answers or responses back from me. I knew my ringtones were a little on the odder side of things and whenever I went out in public I had always tried to made sure my phone was either on silent or vibrate, both of which I surely wouldn't be able to hear nor feel if not directly on me or near me.

Maura had a tendency to worry over the simplest of things which she would over think and then get herself all worked up over. Being a detective certainly didn't help these types of situations nor the fact Maura was a medical examiner, she knew way too many scenarios which could have happened to me by now. I had quickly and luckily learned how to comfort and calm her down over the years, but I wasn't able to do that from my place right now. Cailin certainly wouldn't know what to do, Maura could sometimes be difficult to figure out. I just hoped she wasn't at the point of hyperventilating.

At this point all I wanted was to get home to the sweet blonde and be able to hold her, to reassure her that I'm indeed fine and still breathing. Of course that wouldn't be possible anytime soon though. I was beginning to think my luck for today was just complete shit, with all these unneeded and definitely unwanted events occurring one after the other.

I looked in all of my mirrors in hopes of an opening for a possible u-turn or even just a simple turn being anywhere near me, no such luck though. _Surprise, Surprise. _I then put the car into park and then took my seat belt off, lifting up off the seat to try to see just how far ahead the traffic jam goes. _As far as I can see, that's how damn far this shit goes._

With my luck I'd be stuck here for at least the next hour, maybe even two for all I know. I turn down the volume of the radio after a few more moments and then sit back down completely in my seat. Deciding the best thing I can possibly do now is pray, something I sadly and embarrassingly enough hadn't done in quite a while. Mumbling the quick prayer underneath my breath while closing my eyes fully since no one else is around to hear but God Himself.

"Dear God, I know I haven't prayed in a while and I'm really sorry about that. I know you'll forgive me so thank you for that. If you could just please find a way to comfort Maura at this time for me, I'd be eternally grateful... Amen."

I keep my eyes closed for longer than intended just simply embracing the silence inside my car, enjoying feeling as if God is sitting in the passenger seat of my car with me. I must have had my eyes closed for quite a while though, because when I opened my eyes again I was met face to face with a huge shock. A very good type of shock though. It was as if God had actually answered my prayers right in front of my very eyes. The traffic which had been at a standstill for the past hour and a half, was now beginning to move again. It was actually starting to move along at a decent pace!

"Thank you Lord, thank you!"

I say a little on the loud side while quickly putting my seat belt back on and putting the car back into drive. A genuinely happy grin appearing across my lips for the first time in hours, I was finally going to be able to head home. If my sudden good luck kept up at this rate I'd be home within the next half an hour. After I picked up a pizza for dinner and some chocolates for Maura, as an apology for worrying my poor girlfriend half to death.

Beginning to drive again finally at a slow but still pretty good speed, I turn up the volume of the radio again and allow myself to fully relax while driving. Making sure to remain attentive and alert of the drivers around me while still enjoying myself. Singing along to the song on the radio while bobbing my head up and down lightly to the catchy beat of the music. My eyes briefly looking at the clock on the dashboard of the car every so often, still secretly worried about Maura in the back of my mind.

For all I know she could have already called Korsak or Frost and forced them to put a BOLO out for my car, it honestly wouldn't surprise me too much at this point. I couldn't and wouldn't blame her for overreacting if she had, but I still hoped she hadn't gone to that sort of extreme. I knew I'd probably catch hell from her over this and get an earful about answering my cell phone, but at least I'd gotten beers at the supermarket and there was a baseball game coming on later this evening. It wasn't as great as being at an actual Red Sox's game, but at least I'd be able to enjoy it from the flat screen in the living room and drink my favorite beer.

Maybe I'd even be able to get Maura to wear my oversized Red Sox jersey and sit in my lap for most of the game, she always looked so sexy with the jersey on. I couldn't ever manage to pull it off the way she does. I knew she wouldn't be able to wear it without pants since Cailin would be in the house all of the night, but that didn't stop me from allowing my thoughts to take off in that direction.

Oh well, I'm sure I'd be able to convince her to slip off her pants and lace thong once we were in the safety and privacy of our bedroom. That's where we could have most of the fun anyways, after the game was over of course. I'd definitely be teasing my girlfriend throughout the game though, playfully nipping at her neck and grabbing her inner thighs when no one is around or looking besides her and myself. I loved teasing that beautiful woman. Mostly for the fact she could not stand it, she couldn't handle teasing for more than a couple of minutes. It was the cutest thing ever. Seeing her getting all flustered with me and my actions while trying to get me to just please her and completely overtake her.

I'd definitely be making love to my girlfriend later tonight, one way or another. It had been a few weeks and I was more than ready to make love again. Hell, I would have sex with Maura every damn day, twice a day if she'd let me.

My thoughts were harshly put to an abrupt stop right at the good part as I finally get out of the traffic jam and arrive at a florist shop near the house. Parking near the front door of the shop before grabbing my wallet and getting out of the car, heading in the entrance of the nicely decorated shop. Grabbing an exquisite bouquet of roses as well as a large box of assorted chocolates which I knew Maura would love. I then headed to the checkout desk of the little store, setting the flowers and box of chocolates down on the counter before ringing the little bell near me twice with the palm of my right hand. Patiently waiting for someone who works here to let me pay for them both so I could get home.

* * *

**Reviews are always very much appreciated so thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the chapters of this story so far! I do also appreciate the follows and favorites as well, none of you go unnoticed I can promise you that. Thank you all so much!**


End file.
